Hunted
by Sincerely The Sign Painter
Summary: To Ryner, banishment to Earth as a human child was the best thing that could happen to him. However now the leaders of the near by countries have heard of the banished god and are out to kill him for his power. To make matters worse Sion is also after his powers. Contains FerrisxRyner later on in the story. This is a slight AU and it follows the anime. See inside for details.
1. How it all started

**A/N: Hi, everyone, before I start I just want to say that this is an AU. There aren't any legendary heroes in this story. There are still supernatural elements and stuff but it's mostly made up. I will be using elements from the legendary heroes' part, but it won't follow the actual story involved in the Legend of the Legendary Heroes so the Lonesome Devil and the Mad Hero aren't in the story.**

 **.**

 **Also before I start I'd like to thank my Beta reader SpiritBird1A.**

.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Legendary Heroes**

.

The world is light. Clean minds full of possibilities, full of life. Choices made, some good, some bad, but still choices. Good and bad intertwine human nature. Where there is light, darkness exists. I am darkness, a corrupted body limited to only causing disasters and death. I have no choice but to destroy. I am timeless, an entity that never changes and never smiles.

My hands, feet, even my clothes command death. A living thing needs only to touch the smallest of hairs on my head or the tip of my robe to be consumed in illnesses that will lead to death in moments. It is for this reason I am here in the world. Because of my power, I weep for the human race. I stretch out my hand to help in any way possible, but end up destroying everything in my wake.

I have no light, the grass I walk on is dead and animals flee from me. Flowers wither and fall. To protect the humans and stop this endless slaughter, I desperately destroy one of the great hero relics of old. A powerful relic is now gone forever. This angered the higher powers who stood above all of us. They summoned me for trial. I stood in front them; arms bound waiting for my punishment.

With a single word I was banished to the human realm to live a life in the dirt. I was bound by time, death, and human laws. If I could survive this world for many years, my punishment would end and I would return to my previous state, free of human ways.

In the cold of winter, I shiver as I finish up my meal. The human world was misery. Corruption, huger, greed, fear, and hatred rule this world, along with natural elements of weather and time. When I was sent to the human world, I was sent as a child. I was then placed in an orphanage. I had no defense. No chance of living in this cruel world. Even so, I was happier than I had ever been. It didn't show in my eyes, no, they were as blank as they ever were. However I was human now. I could interact with them without killing. For once, another orphan could reach out their hands and touch mine. For once, someone could hit me without dying painfully. For once, I was free. Or so I thought…

I was a monster, a horrible monster. I couldn't escape my fate after all. The higher power had decided to let me keep some of my powers. These powers were reflected in my eyes. These eyes are given to a human when they are born with more power than normal. For some reason or another, children born with these eyes are condemned. Other humans hate them, and for good reason. Once one's power becomes too much, they would lose themselves and destroy everything and everybody around them.

My eyes are different. I was not bound to the human's weak minds. I would not destroy myself if I lost control. This just led to more pain, so I learned to hide myself away. I watched the world with sleepy eyes and did nothing to change my fate. I should just die. After all, it was why I came here in the first place. Banished then left to die in the human world. However, there is some part of me that loves this human connection. That loves the interactions with people. Even if I'm still a monster, I have the power to reach out, even if I cannot grasp anything. If I were to return to how I was before, I wouldn't even have that ability.

Even with that aside, humans can dream. This is what I learned very early on. With my eyes closed, I can disappear from this world and go to a more peaceful place. So I keep living, even as I hate myself. With every breath I curse my existence, curse my inability to let myself die, to let go of the human world, to save them from myself. This is how my story begins.

.

 **Please Review**


	2. The journey begins

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter of the story. I'd like to thank the people who followed and favorited the story. Also I would like to thank my beta reader SpiritBird1A. Ok on to the story!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Legendary Heroes**

.

 _A man in tattered clothes stood in the middle of a room, his arms bound behind him. He had scars along his face and body. The room he was in was huge. He couldn't see much of it because of the only light in the room shining straight down on him. Unknowingly standing in front of him, was a group of people who were talking in low angry voices amongst themselves. From the little amount of light, he could see that above and beneath him were mosaic decorations depicting horrible punishments dealt to the condemned. Strangely enough, the man felt no fear. This was what he wanted. The people in front of him finally stopped talking and came forward._

 _"Your sentence shall be this." One of them said in a booming voice._

 _"You shall be banished to the human world. No longer shall you have the powers or security of a god. You shall lose your immortality and be bound to time." Another said._

 _"To make sure you do not return, you shall be sent a guide who will keep you from interacting with other gods or setting foot in our realm." A third stated._

 _"They will also report back to us on your activities." A forth one said. "With this report, we shall decide whether or not you may return. That is, if you survive your punishment."_

 _The man felt his body change. He began to shrink, and soon he was just a child again. He felt himself sink into the floor._

.

Ryner groaned and opened his eyes. Once again he had that same dream from his past. He really hated that dream. It was one of the only reminders he had of his life before becoming a human. It was a reminder of why he wanted to become a human in the first place; so he could die.

"No good dwelling on it I suppose." Ryner yawned as he sat up.

Truthfully, as he got older, it became harder and harder for him to die; especially now. Between Sion and Ferris, he was really enjoying his life. It never got old. The feelings of happiness he got when another human being reached out to him. Ferris could whack him over the head with her sword and then drag him to a dango shop without dying horribly from touching him. Even with his alpha stigma, they still cared about him. It was an amazing thing.

"Well I better get up." Ryner said, yawning again. "I'm starving. I'll get some food and see if I can find a nice quiet place to eat." He got up out of bed and looked around. Once again, he had sought refuge in Sion's bed. It was the safest place to be. Sion never used it and there was less of a chance that Milk or Ferris would find him. Ryner smiled to himself as he stretched and left the room. He walked down the hall and had almost made it outside when two guards approached him.

"The King wishes to see you in his study." One informed him.

"Hmmm," Ryner grumbled. He debated on whether or not it was more tiring to make a run for it and try to stay hidden, or just go see what Sion wanted. Seeing Sion seemed like the lesser of the two hassles, so he begrudgingly followed the guards to Sion's study.

"This better be quick." He complained as he entered. "I have breakfast to eat and more naps planned."

"Breakfast?" Sion asked, looking at him over his pile of work. "It's almost evening."

"What have you been doing for the whole day?" Ferris asked him from the corner. "Up to no good I guess. Who was your victim this time? Should I go console her?"

"You really enjoy that don't you?" Ryner grumbled.

"I hate to interrupt, but I have something important to discuss with the both of you." Sion said seriously.

"Can't it wait?" Ryner sighed as he sat down.

"No." Sion said. "We just got news of something very strange. What do you know about the Gods and Goddesses that exist in our world?"

"Not much." Ferris said while eating a stick of dango. "They usually don't reveal themselves to people, so not much is known about them."

"Do you know what happens if a human kills a God?" Sion asked.

"The human gets the Gods power." Ryner answered with a yawn. "What about it. It's not like any human can kill a God."

"That's true. However, recently there has been word about a banished God who lost his powers and became a human." Sion said.

"Wait hold on," Ryner began. "If a God is banished and loses his powers then he's just a human. No one would get his powers."

"A God is a God with or without his powers and immortality." Sion said. "If he dies, whoever kills him will get his powers."

"Interesting," Ferris said. "So what does this have to do with us?"

"I need your assistance in finding this God." Sion said. "The countries around us are all searching for him. If Roland could find him then kill him, imagine the power we could achieve. We'd have the power to stop anyone from opposing us. We could bring peace."

"So what do you want us to do?" Ferris asked. "I doubt this God is just hanging around where anyone can find him."

"Quite so, however, I've heard word of an oracle somewhere in the mountains to the north." Sion said. "If we can find her, then we can learn where this God is."

"And you want us to come with you." Ryner said softly.

"Yes." Sion said smiling. "Oh, and don't try to run; or the dango shops will be in peril."

"I guess we don't have a choice." Ferris said.

"Excellent." Sion said as he stood up from his desk. "We'll leave by dawn."

"Yeah," Ryner agreed dully. "I'm going to nap until then. See you." Ryner walked out the door and left. The second he was out of sight from the other two, he took off running. He ran through the halls and down a staircase. When he got to the bottom, he darted into the underground garden. Once there, he sat down and checked if there was anyone around. He then drew a symbol in the dirt and whispered a chant.

"I call upon the knowledge of my guide." He whispered. The symbol turned red and glowed. Ever since he was banished, he had barely ever used his guide. He really had no reason to. The light then turned green and the voice of a female began to speak.

"Speak now." She stated monotonously. "What knowledge do you seek?"

"Is it true that if a banished God dies, the one who kills him gets his powers?" Ryner asked worriedly.

"That's correct." She said in the same tone. "A banished God is held to those rules, just as a normal God would." Ryner sighed, frustrated.

"Is that all you need?" She asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah I'm good." The light disappeared from the symbol and Ryner fell back.

"I'm such a fool." He whispered to himself. "All this time I thought I could die without leaving an impact on anyone. What would have happened if a random soldier had killed me? What if it was an enemy or an assassin? I would have given them my powers." What was he going to do about the future? He no longer had the luxury of living peacefully. Until someone killed him, he would have to keep his guard up. He had to decide who was going to kill him.

"I should just turn myself over to Sion." He thought. "He could do a lot of good with my power. Since he's human, it won't be as powerful as it was for me. He would still be able to touch other humans, but…" He did not want to die. It wasn't the fear of death. It was how content he was with his life now. He didn't want to lose what he had gained. The happiness he felt was real. He didn't want to lose it. He didn't want to lose the friendships he gained. "I'm so weak." He whispered to himself as he closed his eyes. "Just die already and stop making your friends suffer. Instead of being selfish and wanting their friendship, just die and give them the power to bring peace. You're more of a burden alive then you are dead." He reasoned with himself.

"Just a little longer," A part of him begged. "Just until we get to the oracle. She'll tell Sion, and then he can kill me. There's no reason to rush now. I'll hold onto my happiness a little longer." Ryner opened his eyes and sighed. There was no way he would be able to tell Sion himself. The little part of him that wanted to live was too powerful to fight. He was too much of a coward to say anything. He'd wait until they finished their journey. The last one they'll do as his friends, and then he'll die.

"How tiresome," Ryner groaned. "I'm going to take a nap."

.

 **Please review, it only takes a few minutes to do and it really makes my day** **J**


	3. Complications

**Hi again everyone! First I would like to thank Nulo662 and the three guest who reviewed on the story. You guys rock! I would like to thank everyone who followed/favorited the story. Again you guys rock. I would also like to thank my epic beta SpiritBird1A. Ok on to the story!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Legendary Heroes**

 **Day 3 of the journey…**

.

"So tired." Ryner groaned as they walked. "Can we take a break?"

"We took a break an hour ago." Sion reminded him. "Our next break will be for dinner."

"That late?" Ryner gasped.

"Can't we at least stop for a dango break?" Farris asked. "Surely dango is important enough to take a break for."

"You can have some with dinner." Sion said, causing Ferris to gasp. They had been traveling a few days through the forest. To keep their mission a secret, they could not travel on paths or the main roads.

"You evil slave driver." Ryner muttered under his breath. "You shall be the end of me!"

"The sooner we arrive, the sooner you can go back to napping." Sion said smiling. Ryner glared down at the ground and didn't respond. Sion frowned at that. For a couple of days he had a feeling that something wasn't right with Ryner. There were times that Sion or Farris would say something and instead of responding in his usual manner, Ryner would stay quiet. It was bugging Farris and him to no end.

"Hey, pervert." She said, whipping out her sword and whacking the side of Ryner's head. "What's with the sour expression? Do you not wish to complete this mission and return to building the Dango nation? Or perhaps you left some poor woman behind who was seeking vengeance on you for what you have done. Is that why you want to prolong this mission longer?" Ryner rubbed his head and didn't respond. Farris' eyes narrowed and she raised her sword again.

"Sis!" A voice cried from overhead. The three of them looked up to see Iris, Farris' sister, above them on a branch. She jumped down and charged her sister, arms open for a hug. Before she could reach her, Farris caught her by the scruff of her dress and held her up.

"Hello Iris, aren't you forgetting something?" She asked her sister. Iris gasped and reached into her bag. Out came three packs of dango. Farris put her sister down and began sorting through the boxes.

"What's Iris doing here?" Ryner asked, surprised.

"I asked her to keep us updated on what's going on back home." Sion said turning to Iris. "Anything interesting?"

"It's not good!" Iris exclaimed. "Apparently another country had a hero relic that can locate the supernatural powers of gods and goddesses!"

"Who has it? What country found it? Have they already found him?!" Sion asked worriedly. Ryner's eyes widened in shock and he looked up.

"Luckily, it can't detect the banished god's power because he's human." Iris said cheerfully. "But it did locate what country he's in." She handed Sion a note from her bag. Sion opened it and looked it over.

"Oh?" Ferris asked rejoining the conversation, dango in hand. "What country is this god in then?"

"He's here in Roland!" Iris exclaimed jumping up and down. "That means we can catch him first, right?" Sion frowned, eyes still glued to the report.

"What's wrong?" Ferris asked, noticing Sion's expression.

"It's not as good as you think." He said looking up from it. "According to this report, the information that the hero relic gave on the banished god was leaked. It's unknown how many people have already heard this information. Also, this report doesn't give the date of when this information was found. For all we know they could have got this information before we even knew about the banished god. There might be spies already in Roland searching for him. This is going to put people's lives in danger. They will also be heading towards the oracle here to gather more information."

"Hey, stop worrying." Ryner said. "You're going to stress yourself out more then you already have."

"I can't stop worrying." Sion sighed as he rubbed his forehead. "There's a chance now that other countries will find him first. They could have already found him."

"That won't happen." Ryner said softly. "You'll get him first. His powers are as good as yours."

"You don't know that." Sion snapped.

"Yes I do, trust me." Ryner said. "No other country is going to find him first. Nor will they take his power. There's no reason to rush." Sion looked over at Ryner. Ryner looked sad. His eyes were empty and downcast.

"Since Iris is here with a report from home, maybe we should stop and take a break." Ryner yawned, the look on his face gone. Before Sion could say anything, Ryner flopped down on the ground and was asleep in an instant.

"I guess we're taking a break then." Sion sighed as he sat down. Whatever was bugging Ryner could wait until after the mission. Right now, the only thing important was to find the banished god, and kill him.

.

Ryner woke up, but kept his eyes closed. He could hear Sion and Ferris discussing where the oracle could be hiding. The whole situation upset him more than he would like to admit, or let on. To hear Sion talk in such a worried manner bugged him. Sion stressed way to much as it was, and now Ryner was making him stress out more by keeping this secret. He wasn't too worried about the other countries sending spies. Even if they did find him, he would fight them to stay alive. The only person who would be killing him was Sion. Not only because he could put Ryner's power to good use, but also because he was a friend. It would be his parting gift to Sion for putting up with him for so long.

"We should start heading off." Sion finally said darkly. "We already wasted too much time." He came and nudged Ryner with his foot. "Up Ryner, it's time to go."

"Ten more minutes." Ryner grumbled, turning over. He did not want to get up now. He wanted to prolong his time with his friends as long as possible. As he heard the sound of Farris unsheathing her sword, he sighed and dragged himself to his feet.

"And suddenly I feel wide awake." He said with a fake smile on his face. Ferris nodded in approval and sheathed her sword.

"Let's get going." Sion said. "We have a long walk ahead of us. We need to pick up the pace." Ryner sighed as they started walking again. Sion's wish and his own were completely opposite.

.

 **Please Review! It really encourages me to write more!**


	4. Spies

**Hi everyone I'm back! This chapter was kind of hard to write out so I hope it came out alright.**

 **Anyways I would like to thank yokaiangel and PsychJediPirate for their reviews. Also I'd like to thank** **bomberdude17 for that encouraging PM. And last but not least a special thanks for my beta spiritbird1A for helping me.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Legendary Heroes**

 **.**

 **Day 5 of the journey…**

.

"We're lost…" Ryner muttered as he looked around the forest for any sign of where they were. The only things he could see were trees, bushes, and a slowly disappearing dirt path. He could hear many different animals, seemingly mocking them.

"We aren't lost." Sion frustratingly reassured as he continued looking at a map. "I just need to find out where we are."

"Just admit we're lost." Ryner sighed as he sat down against the trunk of a tree, causing the rest of the group to stop walking. "While you figure that out, I'm going to take a nap." He said as he put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Ferris, who was standing a few feet away as she watched Ryner, frowned. Every day that they've been on this journey, Ryner had been going slower and slower. It was really bothering her. She had a feeling that something wasn't right since they left the castle. It irked her that he wasn't telling her what was bothering him. They were partners after all. She had to deal with this behavior for five days, and now, she wants answers. She walked over to Ryner and looked down at the sleeping man. She raised her sheathed sword up and hit him over the head with it. Ryner gave a surprised cry and sat up.

"Hey, wake up." Ferris commanded as she slid her sword back in a slot on her lower back.

"What?" Ryner grumbled.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked bluntly. Ryner stared at her for a few moments looking confused.

"Huh?"

"Don't play games with me." She started angrily. "Something's been bothering you. I know because you've been acting strange since we left."

"Oh." Ryner muttered with his eyes downcast. "It's nothing, really." He looked up and gave her an unconvincing smile. Ferris felt annoyance set in and she opened her mouth to reply when an unknown voice came from behind them.

"Well this is a shock. I thought we were the first to reach this point."

They turned to see four men dressed in cloaks standing in front of them.

"Who are they?" Ryner asked as he stood up flanking Sion's right as Ferris took his left. Everyone was on alert. Ryner was prepared to cast a spell at any moment and Ferris had her hand on the hilt of her sword, ready to cut down anyone who got in her way.

"Spies…" Sion growled as he put down his map. "Though from where, I can't tell."

"Look at the way they're dressed." One of the spies mentioned smugly. "These people must be from Roland."

"Do you believe you can get to the god first, Roland scum?" Another one sneered. The group grit their teeth in anger as they settled into more battle ready positions. Nobody dissed Roland like that straight to the king's face and got away with it.

"What makes you so sure you'll get there first?" Ferris asked, unsheathing her sword. The spies laughed so hard that they had to hold their stomachs.

"Do you actually think the three of you will be able to defeat the banished god?" The first spy asked as he was the first to regain his composure.

"The three of them probably have back-up somewhere else." The third spy whispered quietly to his partners. Although not quietly enough as Ryner had heard it.

"Back-up?" Ryner asked, confused.

"You don't know?" The first spy laughed again. "Do you even know what this god is?" Ferris and Sion exchanged looks of confusion.

"Pathetic, Roland scum." The second one sneered as he charged forward. The group deepened their stances and prepared for his attack. "You'll never get his powers!" He shouted as he grabbed for the sword on his hip. Ferris jumped forward as soon as the spy landed and lifted her sword high above her head. With a graceful swing, she hit the spy over the head with the hilt of her sword before he had a chance to pull out his own weapon, leaving him unconscious. The other three, seeing as they were down a member, quickly began to cast magic. Ryner acted quickly as he studied the magic and began his counter attack.

"He's an Alpha stigma!" One of the spies cried as he spotted the star shaped symbol in Ryner's eyes. They all tried to jump back, fearing what the Alpha Stigma would do to them. They didn't make it very far as Ryner's spell hit them, covering the space with smoke. Once the smoke cleared, the group could see that two of them were hit and the last one was running away; trying to make a break for it. Ferris charged forward and knocked him to the ground. He let out a girly squeal as she put her sword to his neck.

"You seem to know a lot about the banished god. Tell us what you know." She demanded as she inched the sword ever closer, the tip touching his bare skin.

"He's a god of destruction." The spy said quickly, maybe hoping the group didn't catch what he said. Ferris pushed her sword even closer to his neck as a sign his information wasn't enough as she drew blood. "From our research, it seems like whatever he touches dies instantly. He caused many plagues and diseases. It is also said he caused droughts and other natural disasters." He said quickly again, a cold sweat running down his face.

"Does he still have that power?" Sion asked, walking over to them. The spy gulped as he looked into the stern face of the King of Roland. He quickly calmed as he gave Sion his answer.

"As far as our research can tell, his power diminished since he was banished. But even banished gods still have a lot of power." The spy informed as Ferris slowly removed the sword from his neck, but kept it ready in case he decided to flee. "We were planning on seeking him out and then sending for reinforcements." As Ryner continued to block out the guy's babble about the god, he noticed out of the corner of his eye that one of the fallen spies was about to cast a spell.

"Watch out!" He shouted as a warning, spinning around to face the spy with his Alpha Stigma ready. The spy finished the spell and the air around them was suddenly full of white smoke. None of them could hear nor see anything. When the smoke cleared, all the spies were gone.

"What now?" Ferris asked, sheathing her sword while Ryner sighed and deactivated his Alpha Stigma.

"We need to find the oracle as soon as possible." Sion replied as he let out a sigh.

"You think we can defeat the banished god?" Ferris asked.

"We have to." Sion stated. One look at his face and anyone would know that Sion was frustrated. "We don't have time to go back to get any help." He rubbed his forehead tiredly.

"Hey," Ryner cut in. "Maybe we should take a break. Rushing forward while tired is just a good way to get lost. Well, more lost anyway." He said as he tried to lighten the heavy mood Sion was sporting.

"We don't have time for that!" Sion snapped angrily as he hit a nearby tree with his fist. He looked more worn out than usual.

"Sion," Ryner said worriedly.

"This is all my fault." Sion mentioned tiredly. "I got careless and didn't think this through. We have a ruthless banished destruction god on the loose and no time to get reinforcement's. If we hesitate or go back now, someone else will find him. If we continue forward, we could all parish at his hands. What do we do!?" He rambled to himself.

"Hey, calm down." Ryner said softly. "It will probably work out. You really need to stop worrying."

"I envy your optimism." Sion said, sinking to the ground. "But it's a fool's hope. We didn't know what kind of god was banished so we couldn't prepare for this. A god of destruction is bound to be hard to kill."

"We don't know how much power he has." Ferris said. "For all we know, we could win. Perhaps the oracle will give us more information; perhaps a weakness of his."

"That's all we can hope for." Sion mumbled grimly. He pulled himself to his feet and took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"Either way, we need to keep moving." He said in his normal calm voice. "I'm going to find where we are and where we're going." Sion pulled out the map again and walked off a few feet away from where Ferris and Ryner were standing. The two just watched him.

"He's really tired isn't he?" Ryner muttered. "He really should take a break before he kills himself."

"Perhaps." Ferris agreed. "In any case, this situation does make everything worse. I say after we finish this mission, we kidnap him and force him to eat dango."

"How's that going to help?" Ryner asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

"It'll help him calm down." Ferris stated matter-of-factly. "Dango always help's to calm down one's nerves." She said as she closed her eyes and used her index finger to point towards the sky.

"Uhhh, sure." Ryner said, completely unconvinced.

"Found it!" Sion shouted at them as he was now even further away. "We're heading out now!" He shouted again as he beckoned the other two to follow him. Ferris and Ryner started walking after him.

After a few minutes, Ryner fell a little behind the other two. He watched them walk, lost in his own thoughts.

 _"It's really all my fault he's this stressed out."_ Ryner thought to himself. " _I already knew he was stressing, but this is worse than I thought. Even so, we're almost there. Then hopefully Sion will feel better after he gets my powers."_ Ryner's chest started aching and he sighed.

"Ruthless banished destruction god huh?" Ryner muttered to himself. "Is that what you think I am Sion? Yes, you are completely correct. That is exactly what I am."

.

 **Please review. It really helps me write more.**


	5. The last night

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry it took so long for this chapter to come out. Both my beta reader and I had a busy summer. But now I'm back and wow seven reviews?! You guys are awesome!**

 **.**

 **Before I start the story here's a quick recap of what happened so far. If you remember then feel free to skip it.**

 **.**

 **Ryner is a god of destruction that was banished and sent to live as a human.**

 **Sion learns of a banished god that is mortal and decided to kill him to get his powers unaware that the god is Ryner. Ryner deices to keep it a secret from Ferris and Sion.**

 **They travel to see an Oricle who will tell them where the banished god is. On the way they learn that others are after the banished god.**

 **Alright then! On to the story!**

.

. **Day 8 of the journey…**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Legendary Heroes**

.

"The entrance should be around here." Sion said as looked over the map once again. "We need to find an arch. It's the gateway to the oracle's cave."

"An arch in the middle of a forest, that sounds easy enough to find." Ryner said with his eyes closed and his hands behind his head as he lay lazily beneath the shade of a giant tree.

"Agreed." Ferris stated as she ate a piece of dango off of her seemingly never-ending supply of the delicacy. "You should be able to find it in no time." She added as she sat down next to Ryner.

"It would be easier if you help me." Sion growled, eyeing his two companions.

"Huh, oh, you're doing great Sion!" Ryner said, opening one eye to catch the look on Sion's face. "I doubt you really need our help."

"Ryner, would it really kill you to work?" Sion grumbled in annoyance. "I really could use your help…Oh." Ryner opened both eyes as he heard Sion stop mid-sentence and sat up.

"Did you find it?" He asked.

"Yeah I think so." Sion replied, putting away the map. Ryner and Ferris pulled themselves to their feet as the followed after Sion. They followed the dirt path for a little while before turning into the brush. A little while longer and in front of them was a tree that was pulled down to form an arch. Ferris seemed to be unconvinced as she 'hmmed' in thought. "It looks more like a broken tree." She said after studying the 'arch' some more.

"Look under it." Sion said as he pointed to a medium sized rock at the base of the arch that looked to have writing on it. Ferris walked over to it, crouched down, and read it aloud.

"To whoever wishes to enter the oracle's cave, leave a gift in the arch then enter."

"So we leave a gift? What kind of gift?" Ferris asked as she stood up and walked over to Sion who was reaching into his bag for something.

"Yes, to show respect to the oracle." Sion answered as he pulled out a beautiful amulet with two intertwined serpents on it.

"What's that?" Ferris asked, as she leaned in closer for a better look. Sion held it out in front of him to give her a better view.

"It's an old artifact of Roland." Sion replied as he carried it over to the arch and placed it directly under where the tree arched highest. He stepped back and waited in anticipation. Nothing happened.

"Isn't something supposed to happen?" Ferris asked once she realized nothing would happen anytime soon.

"The doorway to the oracle should open…" Sion said looking around the forest clearing. "Oh I see." He said in realization as he looked towards the sky. "The sun's setting…"

"Does that matter?" Ferris asked as she too turned towards the sky.

"Yeah, doorways like this only keep open during the day." Sion answered as he walked back towards the arch and placed the amulet back in his bag.

"How do you know that?" Ferris asked in skepticism.

"When you're a king, you tend to find out many things, some of them things you might not have wanted to know in the first place."

"So what do we do now?" Ferris asked.

"We set up camp here for the night. We'll be able to get through the gate in the morning." Sion said as he was met with silence. Feeling uncomfortable, he started to give his two companions jobs to do to set up their camp. "Right then, we better set up for the night. Ferris you set up the tents and I'll get fire wood. Ryner you go get water." Ferris nodded and quickly set to work as Sion did the same. But after they started their jobs, they both realized something. They never got an answer from Ryner. They looked over at Ryner, who was standing a few feet away from the arch, just staring at it.

"Ryner?" Ferris asked, walking over and putting her hand on his arm. Ryner turned towards her.

"Huh? Sorry did you say something?" He asked.

"Are you alright?" Sion asked worriedly as Ferris slowly retracted her hand from Ryner's arm. "You look really depressed." He added. He, and surely Ferris, knew that Ryner's eyes were emptier than usual.

"Oh." Ryner responded, dully blinking a few times. "Sorry, I'm fine." He said, giving a small and sad smile. "What were you saying?"

"The arch won't let us in until the morning." Ferris answered hesitantly, unsure of whether or not Ryner would even register what she was saying at this point. "We're setting up camp here tonight."

"Oh." Ryner said quietly towards the ground. At his poor response, Ferris unsheathed her sword and held it out at Ryner, where even the slightest movement backwards would impale him on the spot.

"Tell me what's wrong now." She growled. "I'm not putting up with this anymore."

"It's nothing, really…" Ryner replied, not worried in the slightest about the sword positioned at his back and instead trying to smile but failing. "How about this… I'll set up the camp by myself. You guys can just relax."

"Ryner, did you just volunteer to do work?" Sion asked, raising an eyebrow in suspicion, knowing Ryner would never willingly volunteer for something unless he got something out of it; mainly a nice long nap. "There's really something wrong here." He grumbled to himself.

"Look, guys, I'm alright." Ryner tried reassuring. "You've been stressing out a lot lately so I want to give you a break." Ferris and Sion exchanged looks, obviously unconvinced that that was the real reason. "Look, I'll explain things when the mission is over." Ryner said as he forced another smile on his face. "It'll make more sense then." Sion and Ferris exchanged another look, but this time of worry for their friend. Something was obviously wrong.

"Fine." Ferris finally agreed as she sat down under large tree and pulled out her delicious dango. "If you want to work, then do so." Ryner nodded and walked away to the tents. He started opening them and setting them up. By tomorrow, Ferris and Sion will stop thinking of him as their friend and instead see him as a dangerous banished god that needs to die. But until then, he wanted this last night he had with them to be pleasant. Truthfully, he didn't mind doing these last few chores. He will have plenty of sleep when he's dead.

…..

Ryner, Ferris, and Sion sat around the warm crackling fire, sharing stories from their past as they happily ate the dinner Ryner had cooked. The sun had already set completely and Sion and Ferris realized that Ryner seemed to be in a surprisingly good mood from what he was like before.

"You cheered up fast." Ferris noted. "Did you meet a woman in the forest while getting water as you convinced her to run away with you from her loving husband?"

"Where do you come up with this?" Ryner asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Ferris is right though, you do seem more cheerful." Sion commented.

"Yeah," Ryner agreed with a smile. After some awkward silence, Ryner thought it would be good to change the subject. "So, Sion, after you get this power, you can finally relax, right?"

"Once the power is mine, the real work begins." Sion answered seriously. "I would need to learn more about the new power I would get. I would still have to protect the country from invasions and maintain peace. Also, I'm sure I would have even more enemies with this power. I'll need to insure the safety of myself and those around me."

"You're hopeless." Ryner sighed. He was hoping Sion would relax more on this trip instead of thinking of what he was going to for his kingdom 24/7 no less.

"Perhaps I will call on you two again to help me with the powers." Sion smiled.

"I have too much to do to waste any more time on this ridiculous mission." Ferris answered. "The Dango Nation will not build its self."

"What about you Ryner?" Sion asked, turning to his brown haired friend.

"No way, when this is over, I'm sleeping." Ryner stated matter-of-factly.

"Even for the sake of peace?" Sion pushed.

"Don't try to make excuses." Ryner said, pointing a finger at him. "You're trying to make me one of your slaves! It won't work! I'm aware of your ways. Naps will prevail!" He accused as he moved his hands all over the place to provide examples for his point. Sion laughed and leaned back.

"It's getting late. We have a busy day tomorrow. Ryner, why don't you take the first shift?" He said with a slight smirk.

"What? Why me?" Ryner complained loudly.

"Well since you were so kind taking on the chores earlier, I figured you'd want first shift." Sion said with a shrug.

"Don't prey on my helpfulness. It was a one-time thing." Ryner proclaimed angrily.

"I'll take the second shift." Ferris yawned as she got up to go into her tent. "Night."

"I'll take the third shift then." Sion said perhaps a little too cheerfully as he got up to go into his own tent. "Night, Ryner."

"Are you two even listening?" Ryner exclaimed. The only thing he received as a response was the leaves flowing gracefully with the wind. Ryner waited a few minutes until he could hear them sleeping and then dropped any pretense of being happy. He pulled his legs in to his chest and stared dully at the slowly disappearing fire. The evening went by way to quickly for his liking. He was able to, for a little while; pretend it was like all the other times. Like tomorrow would never come and their friendship was going to last forever.

"What now?" He muttered sadly as he looked into the fire, watching how the flames flickered. It reminded him of himself in a way. The fire innocently swayed with the wind, giving off a heat that could warm the deepest depths of your soul. At the same time though, if left untended to, it could cause great destruction, destroying everything in its path with no mercy; like his powers

"How am I supposed to wait until morning? This is killing me. I just want to sleep." Ryner said as he looked over at the arch. It was like his death sentence. It stood there looming over them, just waiting for Sion to learn the truth. Minutes ticked by slowly. He had nothing to do other than to sit on the ground and wish that Ferris or Sion were awake to keep him company. That or just wish for a nice long nap.

"At least it's them right?" He whispered to the darkness of the night. "They deserve it." He muttered. Since he had nothing better to do, he thought about his life as a human. He thought of all the people he met. All of them who made an effort to befriend him. He thought of all the happy and sad memories he had made with his friends.

"I really don't want to die." He sighed. "I'm way to content here and now." When he had first become a human, he had no idea what happiness felt like. What it felt like to be around friends. What it was like to have another human reach out to him.

"I never knew it was going to be like this." He groaned.

"Never knew what?" Ferris said from behind him. Ryner jumped in surprise and quickly tried to put on his usual face.

"Nothing important." He said. "What are you doing up?"

"My watch is starting." She said suspiciously. "You looked really gloom just now."

"I'm just tired." He said, backing up into his tent. "Don't worry about it."

"Hey Ryner," Ferris started frustratingly. "Whatever's bugging you, fix it before we fight the banished god."

"Huh?" Ryner said, stopping in his tracks.

"If you don't get it together and you fight him like this, you'll lose." She said bluntly as she made a few gestures with her hands. "This battle is going to be hard as it is and if you can't keep your head in the game, it'll only make it harder…"

"Ferris are you worried about me?" Ryner muttered more to himself than Ferris, but Ferris heard it all the same. She looked away slightly before snapping,

"No, I just don't want you do die since you're the person who carries the dango packs."

Ryner wondered if it was just his imagination, but it looked like Ferris' checks were turning slightly red.

"I have this bad feeling." She said calmly. "That once this is all over, someone is going to be dead."

"The banished god isn't going to kill me." Ryner reassured her. "I promise you that." He said as he suddenly felt the impulse to take her hand. Usually he would ignore random impulses like this, but since he was going to die tomorrow, he thought it couldn't hurt to act on it. He slowly sat down again and took her hand. Upon feeling the warmth of a hand in her own, Ferris quickly snapped her head towards Ryner. Even if she hit him with her sword and called him a pervert it wouldn't matter how she felt now. By tomorrow, she'll hate him. She stared at Ryner for a few moments but didn't let go of his hand. He bent forward a little and put his other hand on her cheek.

"You don't need to worry about me. Just relax, everything will be fine." He reassured once again.

"You promise you won't die?" She whispered.

"I promise I won't die by the hands of the banished god." He told her. She searched his eyes for any sign of a lie or doubt. Upon finding none, she nodded.

"Alright then."

They sat there for a few moments, enjoying each other's company until Ryner suddenly pulled back his hand and stood up.

"Well, I'm off to bed!" He cried cheerily, walking back to his tent. He zipped the tent door closed before she could respond and dropped down on his blanket. He stared at the tent ceiling as he thought over what happened. He could still feel the warmth of Ferris' hand on his own. He knew it wouldn't last though. The longer he held her hand, the more he wanted to kiss her. She would have killed him if he had done that though. There was a big difference between holding hands and kissing. Truthfully he was amazed that she let him hold her hand in the first place. He suddenly felt a pain of regret. He would never get the chance to kiss her, ever. Tomorrow, she'd see him as the horrible banished god that he was and want to put an end to him. "Enough." He muttered to himself as he rolled over onto his side. "It's over. Just go to sleep." He closed his eyes and emptied his mind. After a few moments, he was fast asleep and off in dreamland.

 **.**

 **Alright I'll just leave it there. Next chapter they'll finally meet the oracle. Here's a responds to those awesome people who reviewed:**

 **PsychJediPirate:** Thank you!

 **Matsuri Sakata:** More's coming. Thanks for reviewing

 **Yokaingle:** Thank you!

 **Bomberdude17:** Thanks! Sorry about the action scenes. Writing those are kind of a weak point. My beta helped flesh out the last chapter so it's better now.

 **xNightmaresx:** Thanks. There's FerrisxRyner later in this chapter

 **CloudBloddbane:** There going to find out soon. XD Thanks for the review

 **Guest:** I'm glad you're enjoying the story.

 **.**

 **Thanks for reading and please review! It really makes my day.**


	6. the oracle

**Hi guys! So sorry for the wait. Both my beta reader and I are at school now so updates will be a little slow. Anyways thank for the six reviews. That's so awesome** **J** **. Also a special thanks to my beta reader who really helped me out on this chapter.**

 **.**

 **Since it has been a little while I'll do a quick recap of what happened so far. If you remember then feel free to skip it.**

 **.**

 **Ryner is a god of destruction that was banished and sent to live as a human.**

 **.**

 **Sion learns of a banished god that is mortal and decided to kill him to get his powers unaware that the god is Ryner. Ryner deices to keep it a secret from Ferris and Sion.**

 **.**

 **They travel to see an Oracle who will tell them where the banished god is. On the way they learn that others are after the banished god.**

 **.**

 **They arrive at the Oracle's cave and wait until morning to enter…**

 **.**

 **Alright then! On to the story!**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of the Legendary Heroes**

 **.**

 **Day 9**

.

"Ryner, wake up." A voice said impatiently. The only response the owner of the voice got was a loud groan as the Ryner turned over.

"Five more minutes…" Ryner mumbled, turning over once again. Although upon hearing the familiar sound of a sword being unsheathed, he cracked one eye open to verify his suspicions. He sighed and sat up. "I'm awake." He said groggily, getting up off the ground. Seeing that Ryner was truly awake, Ferris nodded approvingly as she sheathed her sword and the both of them headed out of the tent. Outside, they found Sion waiting for them in front of the arch.

"Ah, you're finally up." Sion said cheerfully. "It's time to get going." He said as he started to walk towards the arch. He pulled out the amulet and gently laid it directly under the middle of the arch. As soon as Sion stepped away, the arch started to glow purple as the space inside of the arch glowed a blue hue.

"It worked." Ferris said in amazement.

"Seems so…" Sion said as he watched the glowing arch in front of him in awe of its beauty. "We should get going. It won't stay open for very long." As he said this, he took a step forward and stepped through the arch, his body blending with the blue, until he finally disappeared. Ferris watched Sion go through the arch with ease and then started to follow. As she moved towards the arch, she noticed that Ryner wasn't following her.

"Let's go." She said.

"Uh yeah…" Ryner muttered, looking away from her. "I really can't…"

"Why not?" Ferris growled in annoyance. Ryner stayed quiet. He couldn't tell her that he couldn't enter into the other realm. That would involve explaining about gods and banishment. "I don't have time for this." She said, taking a step towards him and reaching for her sword.

"Look…I doubt it'll let me in." Ryner said in defense as he held both his hands up as he took a couple steps back. "I'm an Alpha Stigma remember? The oracle isn't going to see me." He held his breath hoping she'd buy this lie. Ferris seemed to be thinking it over as she lowered her sword but kept it at the ready. "The doorway looks like it's going to close soon." Ryner said, hoping that Ferris would just follow Sion through the gate and get it over with. Ferris shot him a look of irritation.

"Fine stay behind." She snapped as she turned around and swiftly walked through the arch. As soon as she went through the gate, the arch's color disappeared as if it was never even there to begin with. Ryner sighed and thought over every possibility that could happen on the other side of the gate. All the possibilities had to do with his death.

"It's over, it's really over…" He muttered quietly to himself, sinking down to the ground. He sat there for a few minutes before he let out another sigh. "Guess I'll just take a nap then." He mumbled as he made himself comfortable in the flowing grass underneath a big shade tree. There was no use worrying about what would happen next. He should just enjoy the last nap he'll ever take while it lasted.

….

.

 _On the other side of the arch…_

.

Sion appeared to be inside a narrow cave that was lit with torches along the wall. Sion observed how his shadow moved precariously on the cave wall and how his shadow represented him in more ways than anyone could know. His shadow swayed back and forth in time with the flames that burned brightly from the torches. It made Sion realize that maybe there was an even bigger "god" than the one they were looking for. Just like his shadow had to obey the reflecting light, maybe this banished god they were chasing after had to obey a law as well. Maybe there was someone behind the scenes pulling the strings? He contemplated the thought for a moment before turning away from his shadow and continuing down the cave. He soon stopped when he realized he couldn't hear any other footsteps besides his own. If the others had followed him, there would be an uneven echo of multiple people walking. So Sion stopped and looked around him when he saw Ferris enter the cave as well through a glowing blue portal looking thing. As soon as she stepped out of the portal and into the cave, the light disappeared. Noticing that only Ferris had appeared, Sion asked,

"Where's Ryner?"

"He was making a fuss about how Alpha Stigmas weren't allowed to enter this place." She responded. She was obviously irritated if the tone of her voice was any indication. "There's something that he's not telling us, but I didn't have the time to fight him or get it out of him."

"I see." Sion frowned. "We can ask him later though. He probably just wanted an excuse to nap." Sion turned around and started to walk down the narrow cave once again, this time with Ferris in tow. After a few minutes of walking, the cave passage opened up to reveal a beautiful underground garden of purple and blue flowers. In the middle of the garden was a small pathway that looked to lead to a big canopy with veils hanging down on each side of it. Behind the veil canopy, the silhouette of a human being could be seen. The silhouette brought up a hand and torches all around the canopy suddenly lit up.

"Welcome travelers." A soft voice said from the other side of the veil canopy as Ferris and Sion walked closer. "Step forward and tell me what you seek." Sion took a step forward and bowed to the mystery being that he could only guess was the oracle they had been searching for.

"We seek the banished God of destruction." He stated.

"Do seek to kill him?" The oracle asked impassively.

"Yes," Sion replied. It was silent for a few seconds that seemed like minutes before the oracle responded.

"Then do so." The oracle finally said. Sion and Ferris exchanged confused looks. How could they kill the god if they don't know where he is?

"We need to know where he is." Sion said. "That's what we came to ask you today."

"You ask what you already have." The oracle informed him in a riddle like manner. "There is no reason to look for him. For you, Sion Astal, the banished god is yours to kill. If you ask it of him he will gladly die by your hands."

"We need to know where he is first. We can't kill him otherwise. If we knew where the banished god was, we wouldn't be here. If it turns out that the god will willingly allow Sion to kill him, then that's just an added bonus of this adventure." Ferris said bluntly. The oracle was quiet for a few more seemingly long moments.

"I see," The oracle finally said. "To the ones who love him so, this mission will be a hard one. For both of you…"

"My mind is set." Sion said confidently. "I will kill the destructive god and take his powers no matter how powerful he is."

"Did I not just tell you he would give himself up to you if you ask?" The oracle asked amusedly. "It is not about power. It is about your will and the will of the woman next to you. For the both of you, this mission is almost impossible."

"I told you that my mind is set." Sion declared. "You needn't worry about my will or Ferris'. We will defeat him and take his power." At that, the whole room seemed to be frozen in time. Nothing could be heard. No wind, no rustling of the flowers, you couldn't even hear the breathing of our heroes.

"Tell me, do you hate him?" The oracle asked softly.

"A creature that knows only destruction needs to die." Sion said. "Even if I was not to receive his powers, it would still be dangerous to let him live.

"Those words are cruel." The oracle replied in a saddened voice.

"Are you going to tell us where he is or not?" Ferris asked, her frustration escalating by the second. "We're tired of your riddles." There was once again silence from behind the veil. Ferris growled and took a step forward as she started to withdraw her sword. Sion put up his hand to stop her.

"You say we ask what we already have, but we truthfully don't know where the banished god is." Sion answered.

"He waits for you on the other side of the doorway." The oracle said. "He waits with pain in his heart for you to come and slaughter him. He waits for you with a sad smile and empty eyes. He waits for you, his friends, to end him."

"Friends?" Sion muttered, confused. How could he be friends with someone he's never met? Nothing of what she said made any sense. He highly doubted that there was a banished god outside waiting for him to come. Even if the banished god was waiting for him, he doubted it would be in sorrow. The only person waiting for them outside was….Ryner. And then it clicked…

"Ryner?" Sion muttered to himself. Ferris heard him and shot him a look.

"You think Ryner's the banished god?" Ferris asked raising an eye brow.

"Doubt it." Sion said shaking his head. Although at the back of his mind, he just had this feeling he was wrong and Ryner really was the god. "He's the only person outside. It can't be him."

"Why not?" The oracle asked. "Has he not been sad recently? Has he not had empty eyes and seemed distracted. Has he not told you before that everything would be alright? That you would be the one to kill the banished god? That you did not need to fight him? Is he not an Alpha Stigma and a powerful one at that? Is it not true that an Alpha Stigma is a lesser power of destruction? Is he not waiting for you? Is he not your friend?"

"Stop it." Sion whispered. "Enough, I don't want to hear it!" At this new revealed information, Sion found himself shaking. It took him a moment to realize that his hands were numb. "It's true isn't it?" He asked numbly. "Ryner is the banished god."

"Yes," The oracle answered. "Now Sion, what will you do? Is your will as strong as you think it is? Can you kill your friend?"

.

 **Please review, it'll help me wright the next chapter.**


	7. Decisions

**Wow it's been a while hasn't it. So sorry that it took me so long, my life got really busy. Thank you all who reviewed. You guys really helped encourage me to continue this story.**

 **I would also like to thank my beta, SpiritBird1A. Anyways since it has been a while I am going to do a quick recap to. If you remember then feel free to skip it.**

 **.**

 **Ryner is a god of destruction that was banished and sent to live as a human.**

 **.**

 **Sion learns of a banished god that is mortal and decided to kill him to get his powers unaware that the god is Ryner. Ryner deices to keep it a secret from Ferris and Sion.**

 **.**

 **They travel to see an Oracle who will tell them where the banished god is. On the way they learn that others are after the banished god.**

 **.**

 **They arrive at the Oracle's cave and wait for the next day then Sion and Ferris go into the cave. (Ryner makes an excuse on why he can't go). There they figure out that Ryner is the banished god….**

 **.**

 **Alright then! On to the story!**

 **.**

 **I don't own The Legend of The Legendary Heroes but if I did I would make a second season.**

 **.**

"It's true, isn't it?" Sion asked numbly. Although now this information has been brought to light, it wasn't really a question that needed confirmation. It just sort of made sense. "Ryner is the banished god."

"Yes," The oracle answered with a slight nod. Sion knew deep down that it all added up now. How distant Ryner seemed to be lately. How he kept mentioning that he would be the one to find and kill the banished god. It just didn't seem real yet. Ryner had and always will be that lazy guy who takes naps all the time. A person like that could never be a God. Then again, it's starting seem more and more like he'd never been a person to begin with. "Now Sion, what will you do? Is your will as strong as you think it is? Can you kill your friend?"

.

Sion felt like he was suffocating. He talked so much about killing the banished god, and this whole time it was Ryner! How Ryner must have felt hearing those harsh words out of him. What was he going to do? God or not, could he really kill his friend? End Ryner…?

"He won't die." Ferris said bluntly, disrupting Sion's thoughts. Sion looked over at Ferris solemnly.

"Ferris..." He said softly.

"No," she growled. "If you even think of betraying him, I will stop you." She said determinedly and unsheathed her sword to further show her resolve. As she came to point her sword at Sion, Sion reached out a hand and took her arm to stop her, noticing as he did that her hands were slightly shaking.

"If we don't kill him, someone else will." Sion said trying to convince Ferris. But it wasn't just Ferris he was trying to convince. He was also trying to convince himself that he was justified to kill his friend in order to save the world. He always thought it would be an easy choice to make. In exchange for the life of one person, he could save the lives of thousands. Logically it was the right choice, to save the thousands of lives at the price of just one. Because what's one life balanced against a thousand? But he never thought that the one life was going to be his closest friend, and weighed against thousands of total strangers, what weighed more?

"Then protect him." She demanded angrily, ripping her arm out of Sion's grasp and keeping her sword at her side. "He doesn't need to die by human hands. Can't he just die like a normal person with old age or sickness?"

"If that were to happen, his power would remain in his body until someone touches him." The oracle said, finally jumping into the conversation. "If he is buried, his power would leak into the ground and consume the land until nothing is left. Ultimately, it would only be a matter of time before the world is thrust into full peril." It was quiet for a few seconds before the Oracle continued. "The sun is setting. Make your decision soon and return through the doorway…Else be stuck here forever. I trust you'll make the right decision." Her words were met by silence as Sion thought everything over. In that deafening silence, the oracle seemingly disappeared without a word, leaving Sion and Ferris to figure out what they wanted to do.

"There's no way around it." Sion finally whispered. He was still in turmoil. The proverbial scale in his head was still tipping and swaying, trying to make up his mind. Save his friend, save thousands of lives. One would eventually weigh over the other. The scale seemed to have almost made its decision as it was now slowly tilting back and forth and was starting to lean more towards saving the thousands of lives.

"And why should I care?" Ferris snapped. Her scale obviously leaned more towards saving her friend then it did saving thousands of innocent lives. "There's no reason he should die now."

"If I try, you will try to stop me?" Sion asked softly. He knew the answer. It was obvious.

"If you try and kill Ryner, I will kill you." She stated raising her sword to make it clear how serious she was. Her eyes were colder than Sion had ever seen them before. Honestly, he was surprised Ferris was acting this way towards Ryner. In his eyes, it always seemed like they continuously bickered about dango, naps, and other inconsequential things. You'd think there wouldn't be room to evolve a friendly relationship. Or maybe that's just the kind of friends they were; the kind that playfully bicker with each other. Sion closed his eyes and dropped his hand to his side. He tried to calm his breath as well as collect his thoughts.

"Say we spare him," Sion proposed, trying his best not to sound too hopeful. Like it was even an option they should consider for the sake of the greater good. "What then? Someone else will kill him or he'll die of a natural cause. Either way, at some time his powers will destroy us all. It's inevitable."

"We protect him." Ferris said almost pleadingly finally putting her sword away. "At least until the time comes in the future where there is no other choice, and then we have to kill him. Even if he dies of a natural cause you can still get his power that way. You, no, WE just have to protect him from those other people until that time comes! Please Sion, this is Ryner."

"I know…that's what makes it so hard." Sion said quietly. It was suddenly deafening quiet in the cave. The only sound one could hear were the staggered breaths of the occupants of the cave. Droplets of water would drip from the ceiling, splashing to the ground with a barely audible clink.

"What will you do?" Ferris finally asked worriedly. Sion didn't answer. His eyes were blank as his mind turned inwards and resumed its struggle to make the right decision. While that scale in his mind kept tipping towards innocents, his heart was trying everything it could to tip it towards Ryner. Why couldn't there be a way where everybody wins? A way where Ryner doesn't have to die and innocent lives are at stake.

Ferris sighed in frustration and grabbed Sion by the scruff of his shirt roughly.

"The Oracle said the sun's setting." she said bluntly as she started to drag him to the cave's exit. "We've wasted too much time already. We're leaving. We can talk about this outside. Becoming trapped here won't change anything." Sion didn't respond as he staggered after her out of the cave and into the narrow hallway of the cavern. His mind was still spinning desperately trying to find a solution. Still there was none. None of his thoughts would lead to that one answer he was so desperately hoping for. It seemed like the scale would forever tip back and forth and never make a decision. By then though, something already would've happened and he'd have failed at both options.

As they got closer to the entrance of the cave, his heart quickened with the realization that once he was outside, he would have to make his choice. He wanted to stop, wanted to go back to last night where everyone was laughing and talking. Ryner's words from that night suddenly went through his head.

 _"Look, I'll explain things when the mission is over. It'll make more sense then."_

Sion let out a dry laugh that sounded more like a cry than anything else. Ferris shot him a half worried half suspicious glance. How naïve was he? He spent the whole time pushing them forward in a rush. He basically forced Ryner to walk to his own execution and now he was going to be his executioner. His own friend… Sion closed his eyes. He wanted to disappear. He wanted nothingness. In the darkness behind his eyelids, he tried to empty all his emotions. He had to do it. There was no other way. He had to kill his friend. With that realization his body went limp as he was dragged along, the scale having finally made a decision.

.

Ferris glanced behind her. Sion had suddenly gone limp. She found him with his eyes closed and a blank expression on his face. She frowned at this and turned forward, her mind reeling, trying to figure out what to do next. Sion would not kill Ryner. She would make sure of that. Truthfully, she wanted nothing more than to abandon Sion in the cave and just escape with Ryner. And she would've done so if not for that one part of her that believed Sion would never hurt Ryner.

So instead, she was going to monitor their conversation. If it takes a turn for the worst, she would force herself to either kill Sion or escape with Ryner in the mist of confusion. Either way, Ryner would not die. Ferris didn't care if killing Sion was the only way to make that happen. She didn't care if the whole world was in danger. No one was going to kill her Ryner. No one would even have a chance to get close enough to touch a hair on his head.

Ferris almost paused as her chest started hurting. When did Ryner become this important? She didn't know, something had been growing slowly, but what happened last night really changed something in their relationship. Although she always teased him about being a pervert, last night was really the first time he had made any move towards her. He had reached out his hand and took hers. Did he do that because he thought he would die? Or was it something else?

 _"You don't need to worry about me. Just relax, everything will be fine."_

He had said that so confidently that she believed it. Now that she knew the truth, she felt angry. What did he mean by 'everything would be fine'? Did he believe his death would mean nothing to her? That she would move on as if nothing important happened?

 _"I promise I won't die by the hands of the banished god"_

She clenched her hand that was around Sion's shirt. His promise meant nothing. Of course he wasn't going to be killed by the banished god. He is the banished god. He thought he was going be killed by Sion and her. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She would let this anger go away for now. Once she had made sure Ryner was safe from everyone, she would beat him to a pulp for even daring to think that she would kill him.

Up ahead, she saw the exit. She stopped and took a deep breath before walking through, pulling Sion with her. He hadn't said a word; just let himself be dragged around by Ferris. Once on the other side of the gate, she found, like the Oracle had said, that the sun was indeed setting. She let go of Sion and he plopped to the ground as she looked around for Ryner.

It took her a moment, but it felt like forever when she found him sleeping under the cool shade of a tree. Ferris paused briefly, wondering how Ryner was able to sleep at a time like this.

She started to take a step forward towards him. Relief filled through her seeing he was still alright. Here, nothing seemed to have changed. Perhaps it was all a dream; Ryner being the banished god. As she was about to bend down and wake Ryner up, something hard hit the back of her head. She stumbled in surprise and was thrust forward as her sight started to fade.

Above her, for a second, she saw Sion standing there with the hilt of his sword in his hand and a dead look in his eyes. Her blood went cold as she fought to stay conscience. The look in Sion's eyes scared her. He was going to do it. He was actually going to do it. She gasped one more time and then the world went black.

.

Sion looked down at Ferris. He felt numb. When they had gone through the gate, he'd been thinking of taking advantage of Ferris as soon as she let her guard down. He didn't have to wait long for his opening as Ferris quickly let her guard down to wake up Ryner. He took that opportunity and hit the back of her head with the hilt of his sword. Now she wouldn't be able to stop him. And she wouldn't have to witness her friend die by the hands of another friend. Sion himself would carry that burden. With dull lifeless eyes, he started forward.

"This ends now." He muttered.

.

 **Yes I am going to end it there, sorry. I'll try to post another chapter soon.**

 **One last thing I would like to do is to respond to the reviews that were posted.**

 **ZombieSpacePirat-** So sorry for taking so long! School was keeping me busy

 **DescendingSnow-** Sorry it took me so long to update. It's easier for Ferris to make up her mind but not so much Sion. Ryner would be better as the God of afternoon naps then destruction.

 **Tokyo25670757-** Thank you! Sorry for the late update

 **Guest-** You're right about that. Sion has to deal with a lot of responsibilities.

 **Moonview-** I won't, I'm writing more. I've already started the next chapter so it shouldn't be as long of a wait. You'll have to wait to find out on your other two questions

 **Guest-** Thank you! I'm trying to work in a romance but I'm finding it a little harder then I thought.

 **ButterBuns-** Sorry for the wait and sorry for another short chapter. I wanted to write a shorter one so I could get back in the swing of writing. Hmm that's a interesting idea, I'll go see if I can fit that it, XD

 **XxXZeusKillerXxX-** Probably because the anime isn't very popular. Thank you!

 **CapnRap-** Thanks! I'm glad you are enjoying the story!

 **TheGrayWolfHowls** \- Thank you! Sorry for the long wait. Sion has a hard decision before him hasn't he XD.

 **Kafige-** Thank you!

 **Ironic-Swag-** Thanks!

 **YokaiAngel-** Thank you!

 **14 reviews! Wow thanks guys! I already started the next chapter so I'll be working on that.**

 **Please review and leave a comment! Feedback is gold.**


	8. Sion and Ryner

**Hi everyone, it's been a while. To be fair I finished this chapter a while ago but I was having beta reader problems. My beta had to stop reading my story for personal reasons and I was having trouble finding another one. Thanks to my new beta reader, Hero of Olympus in disguise, I finally got this chapter out.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who reviewed. They are the ones who encourage me to continue this story and it is always a joy to read their reviews. Anyhow before I start I'm going to do a quick recap. As always if you remember what happened feel free to skip it:**

 **Ryner is a god of destruction that was banished and sent to live as a human.**

 **.**

 **Sion learns of a banished god that is mortal and decided to kill him to get his powers unaware that the god is Ryner. Ryner deices to keep it a secret from Ferris and Sion.**

 **.**

 **They travel to see an Oracle who will tell them where the banished god is. On the way they learn that others are after the banished god.**

 **.**

 **They arrive at the Oracle's cave and the next day Sion and Ferris go into the cave. (Ryner makes an excuse on why he can't go). They learn that Ryner the banished god and head back out of the cave.**

 **Ferris wants to save him but Sion is convinced he has to kill Ryner. Sion knocks out Ferris and heads to confront Ryner….**

 **.**

 **Alright then! On to the story!**

 **.**

 **I don't own The Legend of The Legendary Heroes but if I did I would make a second season.**

.

Sion looked down at Ferris. He felt numb. When they had gone through the gate, he'd been thinking of taking her out as soon as she let her guard down. He didn't have to wait long for an opening as Ferris quickly let her guard down to wake up Ryner. He took that opportunity to hit her on the back of her head with the hilt of his sword. Now she couldn't stop him, and she wouldn't have to witness Ryner dying by his hands. Sion himself would carry that burden. With dull lifeless eyes, he started forward.

"This ends now." He muttered.

.

Sion stepped over Ferris and moved steadily towards Ryner. He couldn't feel his feet walking or the sword in his hand. He could feel nothing at all. All he could do was concentrate on his task, his mind was set. He would kill Ryner, one swing, Ryner wouldn't feel anything he would just…end.

As he approached the sleeping god, Ryner stirred. Sion stopped for a moment then continued forward. As he got closer Ryner groaned and sat up.

"Ug," he muttered, "That was not a good nap." He blinked a few times and then looked over at Sion, "Hey are you alright? You don't look very good." Sion said nothing as he continued his steady march drawing his sword as he did. Ryner's eyes widened in shock for a moment and then went dull.

"Oh I see," Ryner muttered softly, "you found out." He smiled sadly up at Sion. Ryner's expression shook Sion to the core and he felt his numbness slightly lift. An awareness of what he was going to do overcame him and he struggled to kill any emotion that tried to surfer. This had to happen. There was no other way. It was for the greater good of the world. He would put Ryner's power to good use. There was no reason to hesitate. But even as he said, even as he fought to keep them down, he could feel his emotions seeping thought. His sword felt like it weighted a ton, his legs became frozen in place. It aggravated him how just seeing Ryner's face could bring up so many feelings.

"Hey are you alright?" Ryner asked worriedly. Sion realized that he had stopped moving.

"Shut up." Sion snarled, "I…will kill you….You need to die…you will die." Each word made him feel like he was choking. He shut his mouth, there was no reason to speak. It would only make this worse.

"I see" Ryner said giving Sion a sad gentle smile. "I guess there's no reason to push this off." The banished god pulled himself to his feet and faced Sion, "Let's get this over with." With that he closed his eyes.

Sion stared at Ryner, the Oracles words coming back to him:

"The banished god is yours to kill. If you ask it of him he will gladly die by your hands."

The Oracle was right, Ryner didn't hesitate, didn't fight. He just gave up. Sion felt his stomach turn and he wanted to give up….

Then it was all gone again. He pushed all his emotions away, stomping on them until they were nothing. Sion let his breath out slowly and picked up his sword again, it no longer weighed anything, he could barely feel it. He turned back to Ryner who was still waiting for him. No hesitation, this would end here. This foolish game would end. To gain the power he needed to save the world he would first have to crush his friend. He didn't have the luxury to hesitate. He. Must. Kill. Ryner. Sion took the few remaining steps, closing the distance between Ryner and him and took a deep breath. He raised his sword and pointed it at Ryner's chest. He would be quick about it. Ryner would not feel a thing. There was no reason to hesitate…..With that last thought he swung at Ryner.

It felt like the world suddenly slowed down. All the feelings he had crushed suddenly came crashing back like a wave. As his sword got close to Ryner he felt a crushing panic overcome him. This was Ryner….This was his friend…He would never see him again if he did this.

That thought alone took his breath away threatening to suffocate him in despair. Without him realizing it his hand automatically switched directions, swing up and slicing Ryner's arm instead. Ryner hissed in pain as his arm started bleeding but he still didn't move. Though a haze Sion looked at Ryner as he stood there, bleeding. It was too much. The last of his resolve crumbled and the numbness disappeared. He could feel again, move again. He finally faced what he was planning to do, what he managed to do. The shock of the realization hit him and he dropped his sword. Sion laughed, though it came out more like a sob and sunk to the ground.

"I'm such a fool..." He muttered. He covered his face so he didn't have to see anything. Not Ryner bleeding, not his blood covered sword, not the Oracle's cave, not unconscious Ferris, nothing but the inking blackness within.

.

Ryner watched Sion cry in alarm.

When Sion had first arrived he had made his intentions clear. He was going to kill Ryner. Although Ryner knew this was going to happen he still felt sad to find that there wasn't an ounce of companion in his friends golden eyes. He was hoping, rather foolishly, that Sion would at least hold some of their friendship, that at the end Sion would smile or say something acknowledging that they were once friends. The look in Sion's eyes destroyed that possibility. Ryner supposed it was good that Ferris wasn't there. It would have been devastating to have to see the look in both of their eyes. She was probably off eating Dango somewhere not wanting to deal with him. She probably hated him for hiding the truth, dragging her on a journey and then making a move on her. She probably felt frustrated that he didn't turn himself over at the castle and saved her the journey.

One good thing, Ryner supposed, that came out of the look on Sion's face was that Ryner no longer wanted to cling to his life. The feeling of the desire to live that was so strong the night before died with the dead look in Sion's eyes. His eyes proved that Ryner was being selfish all this time, hiding the truth from them so he could be happy. No, their friendship couldn't withstand the truth. They both knew it now. This was a good reminder to Ryner of the hatred and fear in all the other people's eyes throughout his life as a god. He became a human to die, he deserved to die. He put it off too long. Now was the time. It would end here.

With that thought in mind Ryner closed his eyes and prepared himself. He felt Sion's sword pierced his arm and his hissed, trying to not cry out. He didn't have the right to do that, not after all Sion had put up with. The injury was deep but not life threating. It was probably a test to see if Ryner would try to run. He prepared himself for the next and final blow but it never came. Instead he heard the sword fall to the ground followed by hysterical sobbing. It sounded empty, insane, and tired. Ryner hesitated for a second before opening his eyes to see what was happening. He found Sion huddled on the grass, his hands covering his eyes but not managing to hide the tears.

"Hey are you alright?!" Ryner asked alarmed, moving forward. He paused before touching Sion. He didn't know what was ailing Sion and he would probably not appreciate the concern of a destructive god. Ryner pulled his hand away and sat down watching him cry.

.

Sion didn't know how long he sat there but at some point his head started clearing enough to think. The first thing he realized what that he was exhausted. Not only from lack of sleep but from everything, his whole burden. The second thing he realized what that he couldn't kill Ryner. In the darkness he wondered how long he was sitting there for. The world was quiet so perhaps Ryner had made a break for it? He wouldn't blame him for running. Even after turning himself over to Sion freely there must have been something in him that hated Sion for the betrayal. He probably figured out that Sion couldn't kill him and left. Sion slowly looked up from his hands. He found Ryner sitting a few feet away looking both alarmed and concerned.

"You're still here." Sion muttered tiredly giving the banished god a broken smile.

"Alright that's enough," Ryner said frustrated, "I don't know what's wrong but you are clearly beyond tired and worn out. Take a break. Take the rest of the day to rest and we can finish this tomorrow." Sion blinked at him and then gave a small snort.

"You really think I can do it." Sion asked softly. "You really think I can kill you." Ryner just gave him a confused look. Sion, feeling a lot better now, dragged himself to his feet. Now that he had decided that he couldn't kill Ryner he had to think of what the next step would be. It would only be a matter of time until someone figured out who Ryner was. In the meantime he had to hide Ryner somewhere until he could find out what to do with him.

"Sion?" Ryner asked worriedly. Sion turned to him, his eyes traveled to Ryner's arm which was still bleeding.

"Your arm." Sion said guiltily. Ryner looked down at his arm.

"It's not deep." Ryner said tearing a piece of cloth off his clothes and tying it around his arm. "See, it's not that bad." Sion frowned looking down. He would have to make this up to Ryner later but for now he had to figure out what the next step would be.

"Give me a few minutes." Sion finally said, "I'll figure this out."

"Are you alright?" Ryner asked concerned. "You aren't making any sense."

"I'm fine, just give me some time." Sion said smiling. Ryner paused for a second searching Sion's face for any sign of another breakdown. After finding that Sion seemed to be doing better he sighed and shrugged.

"You're hopeless. I'm going back to sleep." He yawned, "Wake me when you figure things out." Ryner shot Sion one more searching look before lying back down.

Sion watched Ryner lie down. After a few seconds he could hear him snoring. Sion smiled faintly. Leave it to Ryner to sleep after almost getting killed by his friend. His smile faded after remembering he was that friend. Sion sighed again, his exhaustion returning. His head was pounding and his eyes, heavy.

His emotions weren't a lot better. He was feeling guilty at his own arrogates to think that he could just kill Ryner. He also felt angry at himself for hurting Ryner. As he sat stewing in his own emotion's he realized he felt upset for a different reason. He felt upset that Ryner actually thought he would, and could kill him. What would drive Ryner to let Sion kill him? Did their friendship mean that much to Ryner? If so then Sion was the worse friend ever.

Sion shook his head trying to clear his mind. He could find a way to apologies later. Right now he had to concentrate on saving Ryner from anyone else who was hunting him down.

"Now, how to do that." Sion thought as he closed his eyes and rubbed his hand on his forehead. Suddenly he was jolted out of thought by a sword against his neck.

"You…You'll die." The voiced snarled.

.

 **Alright that's it! Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, it will only take a minute and it makes my day. I will try to update sooner next time.**


End file.
